THE GREAT EATON
by Mrs.mellarkandeaton
Summary: Basically The Great Gatsby but with Divergent characters and plot twist. Beatrice prior meets tobias eaton when he is a solider. But she refuses to marry him becuase she doesn't want to lose her lavish life. She ultimately regrets it later when she marries peter hayes. But tobias returns and is rich. Her cousin , will is caught up in the middle of the drama with tris and tobias.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys! this is a test story. I had decided to do a story that is great gatsby but with the Divergent characters because I LOVE the 1920s so, but this will have a slightly diffrent plot

song chapter : hearts a mess by goyte.

You have lost

Too much love

To fear, doubt, and distrust

You just threw away the key

To your heart

Love ain't fair  
So there you are

My love

Your hearts a mess

You don't admit to it  
It makes no sense  
And you can't live like this

Will pov

It was the summer of 1922. I had just finished my college years at yale. I had studied and studied to become a writer. Everyone said I should, but I gave all that up. I decided to do something practical, and do bonds in new york city. At that time new york was thriving the stocks were up. Booze was made cheaper and the parties were bigger. The big apple was alive. I had saw all the opportunity in it. I bought a small cottage next to the big money manshions And the dock. It all started the night my cousin Beatrice invited me over to her house. Across the bay in the rich neighborhood of bayston. Her husband peter belonged to one of the richest families America. Peter had gone to yale to but was in sports. "Shakespeare!" He greeted me. "Peter!" I repiled. "How's your great american novel?" He asked. " Oh no, I do bonds now on wall Street. " I told him. He lead me to where beatrice was. "Is that you, my darling?" She greeted me. She was sitting on the couch next her attractive friend. "Will!" She yelled, pulling , over the couch and onto the floor. I groaned as she helped me up. I sat next to her friend chrisitna. "Do they miss me?" She asked. " Yes, they are wailing and screaming out in the streets, beatrice hayes, we cannot live without you!" I exaggerated. She smiled brightly, " That's wonderful."She beamed. I told them all about my trip from chicago to new york. "I also have a cottage right across the bay next to that mansion." I pointed to it outside the Window. Christina gazed at the manshion. "That's eaton's house, you live right next to him. Surely you have been to one of his parties?" She asked. Beatrices head perked up. "Eaton?" She questioned. 


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys I finally updated so yah. I promise this will be longer. I had some inspiration, great gatsby was** playing** on TV so. I am updating. I will try to update more frequently but I just haven't been able to. ALSO VERY IMPORTANT. I WAS LISTENING TO SAM SMITH THE LONLEY HOUR, SUCH A SAD ALBUM. IT'S SO SAD.**

**chapter song: Im Not The Only One**

**You and me we made a vow.**

**For better or for worse**

** I cant believe you let me down**

**But the proof is in the way it hurts**

**I'm know I'm not the only one **

**You been so unfaithful **

**Now I know why **

**Maybe I am just not enough**

**Tris Pov**

**My head snaps up at the mention of his name. "You know him?" **Christina asks. I shake my head no. I remember Tobias. He was so sweet and caring. Nothing like Peter the ruthless man I married. Christina continued to drone on about tobias. I quietly pretended not to listen. "And he lives across the bay from daisy, even closer to you , Will. You must consider going to on of his parties." She told him. I couldn't believe he lived across the bay. One of peter's servants comes into the parlor. "Dinner is served." He announces. We all file out of the parlor toward the dining room.

WILL POV

We all sat at the dinner table and conversed. Beatrice asked me about how my life was so far. " I heard you had a girl down in Chicago and you were getting married." She told me. " No, it's all just a rumor." I replied. Then the phone rung. It interrupted our conversation. I looked across the table to Peter and Beatrice. She was at the verge of tears as peter itched to reach the phone. He stood up and excused himself to the other room. He was on the phone and we could here him whispering. " I thought I told you not to call here." He whispered harshly into the phone. Beatrice was crying , the tears silently dripping down her face. " Excuse me." She told us. As soon as Beatrice leaves, Christina jumps up and listens through the door. " Isn't that rude?" I asks her. She shushes me as she listens in on the listening. Then she sits back next to me. She was so beautiful. " It's rumor peter has some girl named Lauren down in Brooklyn." She told me. I remember her. One day peter dragged me to meet her. We partied in his new york apartment, while he slept with his mistress. I nod. Beatrice and Peter walk back into the room. We finish dinner in a quiet affair.

TRIS POV

After dinner, I walk Will out to the gardens. "So, how is your daughter?" He asked. I teared up at the though of her. "Victoria?" I asked . She wasn't even peter's , but everyone believed it. She was Tobias's daughter. When Peter found out he was so angry, i still have the bruises. " She is wonderful, she walks and talks too." I managed out. " You know Will, When I had Victoria, Peter was off god knows where with god knows who. The nurse told me it was a girl and I cried." I whisper recalling the memory and my eyes welling with tears. "Wil, I've been everywhere seen everything, I've had a very bad time thinking about everything." I spoke. " When the nurse told me it was a girl I wept, Im glad it's a girl. I hope she will be a fool, That's the best thing a girl can be in this world. A beautiful little fool. All the bright precious things fade so fast, and they don't come back." I whisper referring to Tobias and looking toward the end of the dock. I needed to see him I was going to reach out to him. One way or another I am going to be connect with him. I promise.

**ok so if you want to see the actual movie scene, with her direct quote go to YouTube and type in The great gatsby dinner scence. It should be the first one. **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**ITS RIGHT THERE**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am trying to update more and update longer chapters. It's really hard more to type any chapter because I am using a tablet to write. ( btw does anyone pay attention to my song lyrics?)**

**Make It To Me by Sam Smith ( Btw I am obsessed with his new album)**

**You're the one Designed for me**

**A distance stranger that I will complete**

**I know you're out there and we're meant to be. **

**Just keep your head down. **

**And make it to me**

**Will POV**

After dinner and the talk with daisy, they called a cab to take me across the bay. When I got home I saw the man that owned the house looking down at me. I waved but he simply closed the curtains. I looked in my mailbox and saw I had a invitation to Mr. Eaton's party.

...

The night of what he quoted, " A small get together ," I dressed and walked across the street. I did not expect this. There was cars coming from everywhere, screaming yelling loud music and the smell of booze. I walked in as the crowds clustered and I found Christina. "Hello stranger." She yelled over the noise. I waved and got closer toward her. "Did you get a invitation too?" I asked. "People don't get invited eaton's, they just show up." She informed me. "Then I guess I am the only one." I chuckled. She smiled at me. "Would you like to go out to dinner sometime?" I asked her. She smiled widely , "I thought you'd never ask." She replied while taking my hand. When we finally managed to reach the center of the party, it was spectacular. There was celebrity's left and right, loud music and performances, and of course lots of alcohol. Me and Christina took two glasses of bourbon before we headed to the dance floor. She looked beautiful in her open back black dress. Then while we were dancing I lost her. I wondered throughout the party looking for her when I met a particularly interesting gentlemen. "I was wondering if you particularly knew this Mr. Eaton, some say he is a prince, or a spy." I finish. He grabs a martini off a tray. " You see Will, I am Mr. eaton." He told me. He had on of these genuine smiles you only see once in a life time. My mouth was wide open. Then one of his servants came by and informed him of something. "Excuse me, old sport." He told me and walked off. I was still in shock. When I found Christina again I told her about Eaton. " Sound mysterious, I wouldn't be too sure." She told me. I nodded as we watched the fireworks go off. Then the servant I saw with Eaton came up and spoke to Christina. " Mr. Eaton would like to speak with you privately." "Me?" She asked in disbelief. He nodded and escorted her away.

...

The next morning I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door. I got up in pajamas to see Mr. Eaton at my doorstep. " Good morning Mr. Johnson **( I made his last name because I did not know a last name.)** would you like to go to lunch with me this fine day? " he asks. " Yes, I would love too." I reply. I get dressed and meet Eaton outside in his cream colored Rolls-Royce. Over the drive he explains to me his life and the real story behind Eaton. " See I didn't want you to think I was lying so, at lunch you will meet my associate and he will vouch for my good word." He tells me. I nod. No wonder people thought he was lying. He had a deep cream voice and a firm but compassionate way. "See Will, I have a favor I need you to do for me nothing big but Christina will explain it to you at tea later." He tells me. We head to New York though Brooklyn. We end up at a barber shop. We walk in and tap on the shoulder off a suave black man. "Tobias!" He cheers and brings him into a hug. "Max!" He restates. Then they walk to the back off the salon and tap on a poster. Then a staircase leads down to a underground club. There was dancers and lots of men with beautiful women. Eaton nodded off to many people. "Chief!" He nodded to the chief police officer of New York who was drunk and with many girls. Max ,me and Tobias sat at a table and talked. When max walked away I asked eaton, "Who is he anyhow? An actor?" I asked. "A gambler." He replied "He's the man who fixed the 1919 World Series." He added. "Fixed it?" I asked. "Fixed it." He replied. " How did he manage that?" I question. "Saw the opportunity, I suppose." He tells me. Max came back and vouched for Tobias's word. He kind of creeped me out. When he left, Me and Eaton sat there chatting until I felt a hand clasp on my shoulder. It was peter. He greeted me and chatted for a bit. I then tried to introduce him to Eaton but he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this chapter is a little longer because of my non-updating I'm sorry. I really love this chapter song because its one my favorite of the great Gatsby soundtrack. **

**Also I'm sad. At my summer program we have debate Thursday the debate was divergent vs. hunger games. I was freaking out. I wanted to debate so badly. So 2 other girls wanted to do it and my teacher did the number game. She was like "I am thinking of a number between 1-100." And I was like 71. But then this other girl is like 10. And she wins it because the number was 2. I was so sad. Plus this other girl participates in everything. Like seriously I am one of the biggest fan girls on the planet of divergent and hunger games and I can't debate on which is better? Well that my rant. **

**Song chapter: crazy in love by emeli sande**

**Got me looking so crazy right now**

**Your love got me looking so crazy right now**

**Looking so crazy in love**

**Got me looking got me looking**

**So crazy in love!**

**WILL POV**

Even though Mr. Eaton was gone, I left the club and met Christina for tea late at night. I headed to the restaurant downtown. I got on the roof and asked for Christina. She greeted me there "Hello, handsome what your name?" she asked with a sly smile. "What is going on with this Eaton business? First he leaves me at the club and disappears mysteriously when peter came!" I didn't realize it but I was shouting. Christina tried to shush me and calm me down.

"You cannot let people know about the . It is all secretive." She calmed me down and I sat in my chair as Christina started explaining to me. Man this girl really loved gossiping. "I had forgotten I had saw Eaton before. It was the day I got my new golf shoes. Tris was very popular with the boys. On that day she was in the car with some solider. It was Eaton. And the way he looked at her is the way all girls wanted to be looked at." She finished.

"So, Tris has met Eaton before but he is in love with her. But she is married to peter? "I questioned she nodded. "Nethier Eaton or Tris depend on keeping it that way." She says while she sips her tea. "I really am done with this drama business for now. What about you beautiful? How are you doing?" I ask her. She smiles and replies "Pleasant actually, I am going out with this handsome lad on Friday." She jokes. "Oh really? Who is the lucky lad?" I ask. She smiles even wider and kisses me. We leave the restaurant and we get in the same cab.

…. A FEW HOURS LATER…..

When I got home a few hours later, Mr. Eaton was sitting on the bench on my front porch. "I'm sorry for abandoning you there old sport, I just has some things to think over." He tells me. "Its fine Eaton I will do it. " I say as I clap him on the shoulder and approach my door. "You'll what?" he asks "I will invite daisy for tea. How does the day after tomorrow sound?" "The day after tomorrow." he confirms. (**Btw it is Tuesday, the tea party is Thursday will and Christina date is Friday.) **

…..

**SKIP TO THURSADY **

Early in the Moring I hear noise in the front yard. I look out the window to see men working on my yard. I just shake my head knowing it was Eaton's doing. I get dressed and when I look back outside there is a fountain in my front yard with thousands of flowers. I take the cupcake is made out of the oven. Then I see Eaton and he has have thousands of men coming in with lots of treats and flowers. "I made cakes." I announce, feeling unaccomplished.

The flowers and pastries fill up my living room gigantically, making barely enough room for people to fit in the room. Eaton seems antsy he stares at the clock his watch and the door hoping. Then tris does not come after 30 minutes. "It was a lost cause! I shouldn't have asked! "He explodes. Then a black car pulls up with Tris arriving. He calms down at walks back to the living room. I walk out in the rain with an umbrella to greet tris. "How cozy." She says as she enters my house.

**Tris pov **

As enter will's house I see dozens of flowers and pastries. "He really is in love with me." I murmur as I sit on the couch. I wait for a second then see will enter with Tobias. "I'm certainly glad to see you, Tobias." I tell him. "I am certainly glad to see you too, Beatrice." He replies. I was so happy he was here I felt like jumping into his arms. But I was married and had Victoria. I just had to wait to talk to him alone. The room fills with an awkward silence while will gives us tea. "Lovely clock." Tobias compliments nervously. "Yes wonderful clock." I reply. "Tobias goes to move but knocks over the clock breaking it.

I Giggle at little seeing how nervous he is. He tries to fix it but id sent work. "I will have someone sent down here to repair it." He tells will. "I am going to the store," will announce leaving to the front door as Tobias follows him. I can barely hear their whispered conversation as Tobias walks back into the room. He sits down on the couch next to me as the door closes.

"I've missed you." I told him. "I thought about you during the war. I couldn't come back because I knew I didn't want you to be poor. I had to build a life for you. I didn't know I would come back and you would be taken I'm-"I cut him off with a kiss. It's sweet and passionate but it turns hungry. We finally break apart. "I missed you Tobias." I whisper too him. We sit there and drabble until I remember Vitoria. "Tobias, I have something important to tell you." I say. He looks me straight in my eyes with love and care. "What? Is smoothing wrong? Did I do something?" He asks.

"No it's just I have a daughter. And so do you." I told him. He looks at me with a puzzling look and then understands. "Victoria is my daughter?" he asks. I nod and he smiles kissing me again. "Does peter know?" he asks. I nod. He kisses me again. Realize that if I could freeze this moment I would just lay in it forever, just me and Tobias forever. I intended to keep it that way.

** Will pov**

By the time I come back into the house, Tobias and tris are cuddled together talking to each other intently. I clatter some pots in the sink to signal me coming back. No response. I j=keep clattering the dishes but I doesn't work so I just clear my throat and they both look at me. "I'm back." I announce. "Oh looks the rain stopped. "Tris mentions as she walk out to the window. "Indeed it is. You know what? Lets got to my house." Eaton declares. Tris follows him as they walk over. He turns to look at me. "Are you coming, old sport? "He asks I nod. Off to Eaton's house.

**TRIS AND FOUR TOGETHER YAH! Also sorry about my rant and I hope you guy's enjoyed the chapter give me some feedback please review. Tell em what you think review!**

**It is right there**

**Right under here**

**Press it**

**Just answer the calling**

**Please review**

**You don't have to write a lot**

**Even guests can review**

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yahh! Update! If you have not noticed I have been trying to make my chapters longer so this is sure to be a long as possible. **

**ALSO IMPORTANT STORY NOTE.**

**Tris and Tobias are not together, this is just the start of their affair Tobias has not fully broken down her walls that she has because of peter. Just a clarification a lot of people though they were together.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the genius behind the great Gatsby or divergent. **

**This chapter includes lots of military references, they may not be right. Also some medical references that may not be right.**

**Chapter song: brown eyes by lady gaga (btw I am going to pretend that the song says blue eyes for Tobias)**

**I knew that it was wrong,**

**So baby turn that record on.**

**Where everything,**

**Was everything.**

**But everything is over.**

**Everything could be everything,**

**If only we were older.**

**Guess it's just a silly song about you,**

**And how I lost you.**

**And your blue eyes.**

** Tris pov (flashback to when they met)**

**_1913 Prior household, the soldiers' party in Chicago_**

I gaze down at the ballroom. Everyone is dancing and cheering and having a blast. I stand alone at the stairwell above the ballroom. The whole party was a drab. I can't believe I was forced by my father to be here. I could be sleeping. But this whole party seemed like a bore, might as well nap. I walked all the way upstairs to be stopped by my mother. "Watch out Beatrice, there are plenty of rich soldiers' here." My mother tells me and winks at me. I roll my eyes and look down at the crowd. Lots of billionaires' and soldiers'. They fit in with my father's crowd. He had in the government as an associate to president which made him a billionaire. As I watched the people come and go. No one really stood out , until I saw this man. He was impeachable. He was so handsome, his blue eyes and blond hair. I stood there and looked down at him gaping. He had to be married to be that handsome. He looked up and saw me staring and smiled. I blushed in response. He made his way through the party and up the stairs to where I was standing. I smile at him and he smiled back." You must be Beatrice, the Vice President's daughter." He asked and kissed my hand. I could feel spark when he touched me. I blushed and responded, "Yes, but please call me Tris. Beatrice is so drab and boring." I told him. He smirked in response. "All right then _tris_, May I escort you for a walk?" he asked. I nodded, "Anything to get away from this nap fest." I told him and he chuckled.

….

He led me outside to a big oak tree. "I like to here to relax usually." He tells me. I smile, "Tell me more." I asked as I fiddled with my blue dress. **(To see her dress look up, blue waisted efforts titanic era dress, it should be the first one) ** I was so nervous next to him. Why was I like this? I'm never like this next to any other man. "My fellow soldiers' call me four. It's a nickname for how many times I've been deployed. My real name is Tobias. Don't tell anyone. Only you can say it." I nodded as he continued.

" I grew up in a small farm in Texas. **(I live there)** I left as soon as I could because my father abused me." I gasp. "You're probably going to look at me like I'm some kind of kicked puppy." He tells me. "No you're not, you scars make you stronger." I respond. "I left when I was 17 and came here. Now I am 23." He finishes. He looks at me and then kisses me passionately. I kiss back by wrapping my arms neck around his neck. We break apart.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Tris?" he asks. "But you're older than me Tobias." I whisper.** (She is 21. Read bottom a/n for more explanation.) **"Yes, that 2 year gap is insurmountable, isn't it?" he asks sarcastically. I giggle. "Yes Tobias I will be your girlfriend." I whispered to him. Then he kisses me again but with more force. I kiss back, our lips moving in sync. His tongue and mine massage each others. He oppresses me up against the tree as my hands find his hair and tangle in them. He kisses up and down my neck and I moan. **(SO BASICALLY AFTER THIS THE SLEEP TOGETHER, A/N FOR EXPLAINING.) **

Afterwards, I am wrapped in Tobias's arms. "Tris?" he asks me. I look up at him. "I don't want to leave you. He tells me. "Your being deployed?" I ask him my voice full of worry. "No, but I don't want to leave you right now or any day. I want to be with you forever."He whispers, I smile up at him. "But I'm afraid I have to leave now." He tells me. He climbs out my window and blows me a kiss I catch it and blow one back to him. I watch him disappear.

** Time Skip: 1 year and 7 months later in July in the garden.**

I sat picnicking with Tobias in the garden behind my house. "I love you," he tells me. "I love you too." I say with no hesitation. "Tris I am getting deployed this August." he says solemnly. Tears form in my eyes as my anger rises. "And you did not tell me! We have 1 week until July ends and you're leaving me!" I scream and push him away. He wraps his arms around me trying to soothe me. "Tris, I'm not finished. There is more." he whispers. He gets down on one knee. He takes my hands in his and I gasp. "Beatrice Prior , I love you with all my heart and I don't have a fancy ring or anything big enough to show my love. But, will you marry me?" he asks. I nod furiously, as he picks me up and spins me around. I kiss him passionately and he kisses back. This leads to more.

…

** Time skip: 3 days later. Prior household.**

I sit nervously in front of my vanity preparing myself fro Tobias coming to meet my parents. My mother help me into my dress, **(the same one from when she met Tobias) **"I am so excited to meet this Tobias lad, unlike your father." She explains and I chuckle. As soon as we finish getting ready, the doorbell rings. I know it is Tobias. Me and my mother rush downstairs as my dad is opening the door. He greets Tobias and I run into his arms as he hugs me back. We head to dinner and chat occasionally about Tobias as my dad analyzes him. When everyone is finished dinner Tobias and I stand up. I shake with nervousness as Tobias grabs my hand. "We have an announcement." I say firmly as my father and mother look at us with curiosity. "Tobias and I are engaged." I tell everyone.

My mother beams while my father is furious. "Beatrice, you can't marry this man, he is poor and can't support you. What does he have to offer?" my father questions. "I love him father. I want no other person." I say as Tobias grabs my hand and holds it, with my eyes full of tears. "I forbid you marrying him; He is unfit for my daughter. She needs someone who can keep her rich." He tells Tobias. "Why can't you see dad, I would give it up for him, I love him!" I cry out as the tears spill down my cheeks. "No, me and you mother will not allow-"He is interrupted by my mother. "Andrew, they are young and they love each other. I see potential in Tobias." She tells him. I smile at her slightly. "Not in a million years." He says.

"I HATE YOU!" I scream at my father and stomp out of the room and to the garden. Tobias follows me. "Tris, wait." He says while trying to catch up with me. He finally catches me. "Tris, we don't have to have their approval yet. Just wait until i get back from the war. I will make more money for you. Promise me you will wait." He tells me.

"I will Tobias, I promise. I love you." I respond.

**Time Skip: 4 days later deployment**

"I will come back I promise. Nothing will keep me from you." He whispers in my ear. I stood at the train station with Tobias waiting for deployment. "You gave me forever within the numbered days. I can't tell you how thankful I am for our little infinity." I whispered in his ear. He smiled and kissed me. I started crying realizing this is my last moments with him before he goes off to war. "Please don't forget me. Please don't find anybody else. Promise me you will wait." He tells me. "I promise. I promise. I promise." I repeated. We kissed again as he kissed my tears away. I heard the train roaring. I wept even more. He kissed me for the last time as the train pulled into the station. "I love you." I told him. "I love you too. So much." he repeated back. Then he stepped onto the train. I waved and blew him a kiss as he blew me one. That was the last time I would see him in two years.

**_1915 January 5th,_**

_Dear Tobias, _

_I hope you are ok. I will be waiting for you. This glorious love will not fall out. I promise that I won't find anyone else. How could I? I love you so much. More than I can process. Just please come home. Come home to me. Please. Please. Please. I will be waiting like always. Then we can get married and have the life we always wanted._

_With love, _

_Beatrice prior_

_1915 February 18th_

_Dear Beatrice,_

_My deployment was supposed to end in July but I can't come back. I am not done building the life you need. Please understand. I just want to make a life for you and me. the one we always imagined. The one where you have no worries. I promise I will be back later. I love so much. I love an infinite amount of times._

_With all love in my heart as possible,_

_Tobias Eaton_

**1916 may 18th diary entry **

_Dear diary,_

_I have lost almost all hope on Tobias returning. What if he never comes back? What if he is dead? What if he found someone better? Please let him come back to me. I don't want anyone else._

** August 1917: the Hayes household **

I stood there bored. I was forced out of my room and over to peter's house. Apparently his family was one of the richest in America and he wanted to meet me. But he so arrogant and controlling. I sighed as our family's converse over dinner. "Mrs. Prior and Mr. Prior, Do you mind if I take Beatrice out for a walk?" he asks politely. My mother nods and smiles warmly. He then escorts me out.

….

"Beatrice you look ravishing tonight." He complimented me. I wanted none of it. I could only think about how depressed I was because of Tobias. He had stopped writing. I was worried sick. "Oh shut it." I told him. He gave me as hocked look but then smiled. "Feisty one. I like it." He whispered. Put an arm around my waist as I shoved him off. "I don't love you. I love someone else." I spit at him. " Oh is it that little solider? Your father told me about that. Just to let you know he is dead. He's not coming back." He told me with a sly smile. And then I broke down. I could no longer function. I felt like a thousand tons was on my shoulders. I fell to the ground sobbing. He tried to comfort me but I pushed him m away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed. Then he hit me. "Listen you little scum. I only want to marry you because your father insisted. But you are pretty. I could have some fun with you." He smirked. This hurt me even more. His ands roamed my body. Then I just let go. **(She let him have her.)**

**1919 Chicago march 17**

Today was the day I marry Peter Hayes. I hated the fact that I had to marry him. I also hated the fact I had Tobias's child in my stomach. _ Dead man's child in her stomach and marring a monster. _ Not how I imagined my life. At least I had Christina. "Aren't you excited? You are getting married! To a wealthy man too!" she said cheerily. I faked a smile and nodded. "Oh! I have a letter for you." She told me and handed me it. I ripped it open, still sadden by the fact it could never be Tobias ever again.

_Dear Beatrice,_

_I finally have my life together. We can get married. I have money now. Enough to support you. Your family will finally accept me. We will have two children and have a house o long island like I dreamed. No more distractions or anything. Just you and me. I hope you haven't forgotten me. I just couldn't write letters. I was on the front lines. I promise I am not hurt or maimed. I am coming back in April. Technically I sent this in January. Whatever month it is just know I am here. And I am coming for you. Once you're in my arms I hope to never let go. I love you so so much._

_With deepest love,_

_Tobias Eaton_

Then I broke down. They lied to me about him. He was alive but I was getting married. "NO!" I screamed. Christina looked at me in shock. I kept weeping and screaming. "Tell him Beatrice changed her mind!" I screamed. "What is the letter?" Christina asked me. "No!" I screamed. And I tried to remove the pearls from my neck and they broke. "NO!" I screamed. "I don't want to get married!" Then my mother cam in. "What is wrong child?" she asked. "It is the letter." Christina told her. My mother asked for the letter and tried to receive it but I crumpled it away. "No!" I screamed. They picked up the pearls as my mother ordered Christina. "Run her a bath and calm her down." She ordered .I sat and cried. I cried that life had to be so cruel and me not having Tobias. My mother ushered me into the bath as I washed away me tears. And the ripped pieces of the letter scattered the bath tub and dispersed. I could hear my mother and Christina whispering. "You must never speak of this." My mother whispers. That day at 5pm I married Peter Hayes in Chicago. I regretted ever moment of it.

**OK FOR ALL OF THE EXPLINATIONS**

**1. ****TRIS IS 21 BECAUSE AT THAT TIME TOBIAS IS 23. SO 5 YEARS LATER, TOBIAS IS 28 AND SHE IS 26 . IT'S CLOSE TO 30 LIKE GATSBY.****2. ****THEY SLEEP TOGETHER BECAUSE THAT WAS INCLUDING SOME OF GATSBY. PLUS TRIS'S FEAR OF INTAMICY IS MADE BECAUSE OF PETER.****3. ****TRIS LETS PETER SLEEP WITH HER SO THAT SHE CAN POSSIBLY FORGE ABOUT THE SADNESS OF TOBIAS'S DEATH.**


End file.
